Terjebak
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, terjebak di sebuah ruangan yang diciptakan sendiri olehnya, dia ingin sekali membuka ruangan dengan semua yang ada, namun semuanya sia-sia, dia bisa membukanya dengan sebuah syarat, harus berhubungan badan dengan seseorang. Incest, Warning: Inside, Drabble
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Drabble, Incest, OOC, Au, typo, Sci-fi, Smut, PWP.**

**Terjebak!**

**..**

**..**

**Enjoy it!**

Naruto menatap ruangan yang sedang ia tempati dengan pandangan menyesal, ia melihat pintu yang membuatnya terjebak di dalam ruangan ini, di sana tertulis. _Kau bisa keluar jikalau kau berhubungan seks dengan wanita yang berada satu ruangan denganmu. _Ia benar-benar menyesal karena telah menciptakan ruangan seperti ini.

"Jadi kita harus berhubungan seks hingga kita berdua orgasm bersamaan?"

Dengan pelan, ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Wajahnya semakin menyesal saat dia tahu ada seorang wanita yang juga terjebak di ruangan ini.

Wanita itu mencubit dagunya, saat ini ia tengah berpikir sejenak. "Jika itu terpaksa dilakukan, mengapa tidak?"

Wajah Naruto langsung membiru saat mendengar pernyataan tersebut. "Astaga, Kaachan! Kita Ibu dan Anak, kita tak boleh melakukan itu! Aku akan mencari cara lain!" Ujar Naruto yang kemudian mulai berusaha untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

Sang Ibu terlihat diam tak membalas perkataan Naruto barusan, ia menatap Naruto yang sedang mencoba membuka pintu itu.

_**Satu jam kemudian**_

Naruto frustasi, ia menjambak rambut pirangnya. Dia menoleh menatap Ibunya yang tengah duduk santai di atas lantai, wanita bernama Kushina Uzumaki itu terlihat tenang saat anak semata wayangnya itu sedang frustasi.

"Jadi, kita tak ada pilihan lain 'kan?"

Naruto menghela napas lemas, dia tak punya pilihan. Dia juga tak bisa membuka pintu tersebut, terlalu rumit jika dipikirkan olehnya. A.L miliknya terlalu kuat untuk dijebol.

"Kaachan, kenapa kau sudah telanjang!?" Naruto terkejut saat mendapati Kushina yang sudah terlanjang bulat, wanita berambut merah itu berdiri tepat di depannya. Darah segar mengalir turun dari hidungnya, membuat Kushina menyeringai saat melihatnya. "Uwaahh, aku mimisan!"

Kushina tertawa kecil saat melihat Naruto panik akan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya itu. "Kaachan kira kau pernah melihat wanita bugil, ternyata kau masih perjaka," ejek Kushina yang kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Diam!" Wajah Naruto merona saat di ejek oleh Kushina, dia merasakan sesuatu yang tegak, namun itu bukan keadilan. 'Sial, kaachan terlalu seksi,' batinnya saat ia melihat tubuh molek milik Kushina Uzumaki.

Di saat Naruto sedang berpikir, Kushina mulai melangkah mendekati anaknya tersebut, dia masih tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyumnya berubah menjadi senyuman mesum. MILF berambut merah itu sepertinya akan dapat sebuah mainan baru.

Naruto pun dikejutkan dengan Kushina yang sudah ada di depannya, dia juga terkejut saat wanita berambut merah itu mendorongnya hingga terjungkal kebelakang, Kushina dengan sigap duduk di atas tubuh Naruto, tepatnya di atas gundukan besar milik pemuda pirang itu.

"Oi, Kaachan!" Seru Naruto saat ia mendapati Kushina ada di atasnya, dia juga merasakan bagaimana cairan yang mulai membasahi benda berharga miliknya. 'Oi, dia terangsang!'

Kushina tersenyum mesum, sambil meremas kedua buah dadanya, kedua pipi putihnya merona, dan ia terus menjilati kedua bagian bibirnya. Mata violet itu telah dibutakan oleh nafsu besar yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Sinyal bahaya berbunyi saat Kushina tengah menatap nafsu dirinya, Naruto kembali berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari situasi seperti ini.

"Tak usah kau pikirkan terlalu dalam," ujar Kushina, wanita tersebut mulai mengelus gundukan itu kemudian membuka sangkar tersebut. Sebuah benda panjang muncul dari balik celana Naruto, membuat Kushina terkejut menatapnya. "Sochi, ini indah," puji Kushina, ia mengelus penis berurat milik Naruto, tangan halusnya mulai menggenggamnya, lalu menaik turunkannya dengan lembut.

"Ugh! Kaachan..."

Kushina pun mengangkat pinggulnya, dia mengarahkan penis Naruto tepat di liang senggama miliknya, wanita itu mendorong tubuhnya kebawah, dia mulai merasakan benda itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. "Oh, fuck!" Kushina terus mendorong pinggulnya ke bawah, hingga masuk semua ke dalam liang senggamanya. Napasnya memburu saat ia selesai memasukkan penis Naruto ke dalam liangnya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, ia merasakan kedutan di dinding rahim Kushina, ia juga merasakan cairan yang ada di dalam tubuh Kushina.

Tiba-tiba, kedua tangan Naruto di arahkan untuk menyentuh kedua buah dada Kushina. Wanita itu tengah tersenyum mesum sambil menatap Naruto. "Ayolah Sochi, kau pasti bisa! Kau selalu melihat kedua benda ini saat berada di dekatku. Aku tau kau dari dulu ingin meremas ini," ujar Kushina yang membuka aib Naruto, membuat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan pandangan pucat, sedetik kemudian rona di wajah Naruto berubah menjadi merah malu. "Remaslah!"

Naruto merasakan betapa lembutnya payudara Kushina, dia pun dengan sengaja meremas lembut buah dada Kushina, membuat wanita itu mengerang sambil menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Pemuda itu sangat terkejut akan erangan Kushina, dia langsung menarik kedua tangannya.

"Kau takut?" Naruto mengangguk kecil, dia memang masih terlalu polos untuk masalah ini. "Jangan takut sochi, Kaachan akan mengarahkan semuanya untukmu," lanjut Kushina yang kembali mengarahkan kedua tangan Naruto ke buah dadanya.

"Nah Sochi, kita mulai permainannya!"

**..**

**..**

**..**

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, Kushina keluar dari tempat itu sambil menjilati jemari lentiknya. Dibelakang wanita itu, Naruto tengah berjalan lemas, dia menghela napas lelah setelah 'pertarungannya' dengan Kushina.

Kushina memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, ia kemudian berbalik kemudian menarik Naruto dan memeluknya tepat di kedua dadanya. "Kalau kau mau lagi, Kaachan dengan sukarela akan memberikannya, jujur saja kau pasti menikmati permainan kita tadi kan?"

Wajah Naruto merona, dia menatap ke arah lain sambil salah satu tangannya menempel di buah dada Kushina. "Y-ya, aku suka."

"Bagus. Saatnya membuat seorang anak denganmu!"

"Kau gila Kaachan!"

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Yah, idenya dari Randz sih, cuman ya kayaknya masih kurang eksekusinya. Tapi saya agak puas dengan ini.**

**Terima kasih Randz atas idenya, dan... Bgst kau!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Drabble, Incest, OOC, Au, typo, Sci-fi, Smut, PWP.**

**Terjebak lagi**

**..**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Naruto saat ini sedang berusaha untuk membuat kecerdasan lainnya, ia menginginkan sebuah Al yang tak menyusahkan dirinya seperti kemarin. Pemuda itu saat ini berada di ruangan yang sama saat dirinya terjebak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba, Kushina berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Dia dengan santainya meminum jus jeruk miliknya sambil melihat bagaimana Naruto mengutak-atik komponen yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Sochi, kau sedang ap-!"

Pintu besi itu kembali tertutup, membuat Naruto panik tak karuan. "Kaachan! Kenapa kau disini!?"

"Um, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja. Apa tak boleh?"

Naruto kembali menjambak rambutnya. "Boleh saja, tapi kau harusnya menunggu aku selesai mengutak-atik terlebih dahulu," jelas Naruto, dia kemudian melihat papan tulisan yang berada di atas pintu masuk.

_**"Berhubungan seks, tapi laki-laki harus mendominasi."**_

"Ini Quest apaan woi!?"

Kushina tertawa kecil menanggapi protes yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, wanita itu pun kembali membuka semua pakaiannya hingga telanjang bulat seperti kemarin.

Naruto menghela napas, ia kemudian berbalik sambil menatap Kushina yang sudah telanjang. "Kaachan, tolong pakai kembali pakaianmu!"

"Untuk apa? Kita akan melakukannya bukan?"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya, dia terpaksa membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga telanjang. "Jadi, kita akan melakukannya dimana?"

Kushina pun mengulurkan tangannya, ia menunjuk ke sebuah kasur yang terletak di pojok ruangan itu. "Tuh, ada kasur, mari tidur!"

"Sejak kapan ada kasur!?"

Kushina pun menarik tangan Naruto ke kasur tersebut, wanita itu kemudian merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuk tersebut. "Kau boleh menggunakan tubuhku Sochi," ujar Kushina disertai dengan sebuah senyuman mesumnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Di dalam hatinya, ia tak mau berhubungan badan hanya untuk membuka pintu besi sialan ini, namun penisnya tak menyetujui pikirannya. Mata biru Naruto bergulir ke bawah, dia melihat penisnya sudah berdiri tegap. "Penis sialan," umpat Naruto. Pemuda itu kemudian merangkak di atas tubuh Kushina. "Maafkan aku Kaachan."

"Untuk apa? Kaachan menikmati penismu malahan."

"..."

Kushina langsung memeluk kepala Naruto, dia menenggelamkannya di belahan dada besar miliknya. Sementara Naruto, dia mulai bergerak, kedua tangannya mulai meremas buah dada Kushina, sesekali ia mencubit puting susu milik wanita itu. Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahannya, wajahnya sangat merona saat dirinya dirangsang oleh Naruto.

Naruto tak tinggal diam begitu saja, sementara ia masih merangsang tubuh atas Kushina, bagian bawah Naruto juga ikut merangsang Kushina. Penis besarnya bergesekan dengan liang senggama yang telah dimasukinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Naruto merasakan cairan yang keluar dari vagina Kushina, dia pun berinisiatif untuk memasukkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh Kushina.

"Kaachan..." Naruto memanggil Kushina yang tengah menutup wajahnya. Naruto mengarahkan penisnya ke liang senggama Kushina, kemudian mendorong pinggulnya ke depan untuk memasukkan benda tersebut.

Dengan sekali hentak, Naruto memasukkan penisnya membuat Kushina terkejut hingga tubuhnya terdorong ke atas.

Naruto sendiri langsung mengangkat tubuh Kushina untuk duduk di atas kedua pahanya. Dia menahan Kushina yang masih lemas akibat kejutan yang diberi oleh Naruto barusan.

Naruto menyeringai kecil, ia kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga wanita itu. "Kaachan sangat cantik dan seksi," bisiknya tepat ditelinga Kushina, ia pun menciumi leher putih itu, sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia memberikan beberapa bercak merah di sana, kemudian mulai menjilati permukaan kulit Kushina yang lain.

Sembari terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, jilatan Naruto mulai naik ke atas, hingga sampai di wajah Kushina. Mata biru Naruto menatap Kushina yang sedang menahan rasa malunya, mata violet itu tak mau menatap biru langit milik Naruto.

"Kaachan..." Naruto memanggil Kushina sekali lagi, dia kemudian menyentuh pipi merah Kushina, lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya Naruto mencium bibir plum milik Kushina, ia menyesap bibir seksi milik Ibunya, mengecap bagaimana rasa manis yang keluar dari bibir Kushina. Naruto tak lupa untuk menggerakkan kembali pinggulnya.

Kushina tak menyangka akan dapat perlakukan romantis dari putranya itu.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut Kaachan," bisik Naruto, ia kemudian kembali mencium Kushina.

**..**

**.**

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto dan Kushina keluar bersamaan. Wanita itu menutup wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya, ia sangat malu sekarang.

Sementara itu, Naruto menyeringai kecil kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kushina. "Aku menunggumu di kamar utama, Okaachan," ujar Naruto dengan nada serak nan seksinya kepada Kushina.

Wanita itu langsung berlari kabur dari Naruto, ia tak mau jika wajah merahnya dilihat oleh Naruto.

**..**

**..**

**.**

**Oke bye! **


End file.
